Morning Smiles
by Alaudelle
Summary: …Fon tries to wake up Reborn… and who knows what can happen.


A/N: wrote this for my little princess, Tsuna. I wanted to start writing again and she requested this. It's the first time I write something KHR so… be gentle? Yes, yes, I RP… Reborn and Hibari, but it's not the same. Anyway, here it is. Tell me what you think? Thank you for reading! Reviews will make me the happiest girl in the world~

**Morning Smiles.**

Shifting his position under the white satin sheets, he heard some fragile sound downstairs. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. Brushing his face against the pillow, he continued dreaming away, as the very first rays of light filtered through the curtains.

—

Fon stretched his arms, letting a probably labeled as cute sound escape his mouth. Oh, he should be cautious. He didn't want the lion sleeping upstairs to wake up. Not yet. He'd have to prepare breakfast first, then, he'd go wake him up himself. He had heard Colonnello complain about him being the worst person to wake up. He could get an idea, however, he couldn't help being curious about it.

Would Reborn be that spiteful in the morning, even to him?

Yes. All he wanted to see was that if the Sun Arcobaleno would be as usual, as he was to everybody else whenever some innocent and naïve soul tried to wake him up. Or if he would be gentle. Just because it was him, Fon, the one he would wake up to.

Serenely cooking breakfast, he suddenly realized what he was doing. Chinese breakfast? He wasn't sure if Reborn would like congee… The Italian was so delicate and particular in terms of food… He wondered how Nana had managed to satisfy his appetite while he was a demanding baby. Demanding… Reborn was always demanding. Never openly though. He was an expert in doing it between the lines.

Sighing, he stopped cooking and sat on the sofa, stretching his arms again. What to do? Probably the Italian had tried everything, so there was no way to surprise him. Travelling all around the world, he could have tried every single delicacy on Earth. Or it could be just the contrary: if he was used to majestic breakfast, having a simple one would surprise him? Ahhhh… Messing with his hair in almost desperation, he decided to lay down. With an arm covering his eyes, he sighed.

"Ah, but by the time he wakes up it'll be lunch time, at this rate…"

Smiling to himself, he decided to take his time in carefully choosing a delicious meal. He wasn't sure… but maybe… Reborn was used to Japanese food… and he, of course, could do better than Sawada Nana. Much better. Plus, it was Chinese food they were going to have for lunch after all.

Everything was white, pure white.

Opening his eyes again, brushing his fingers against them as if wanting to awake them, he felt the satin sheet, the barrier preventing him from seeing the world in colors, being removed.

"Aaah… just what are you doing?"

Rolling over, hiding his head under the pillow, Reborn closed his eyes again, feeling extremely tired. However, Fon wasn't going to give up that easily. Crawling on the bed, he lay over Reborn, kissing his naked shoulder, brushing his nose against the Italian's neck.

Well, there he had it. Reborn was… not belligerent, not in a bad mood. He simply turned around, peacefully, almost certainly wanting to go back to dreamland. He wasn't acting as he was told he would. Did this mean something?

"Reborn… wake up… it's lunch time…"

Smiling as he whispered those words, he slid his hand under the pillow, running his fingers through the hitman's hair. He could have sworn he had heard a chuckle. Suddenly, Reborn turned around, causing the pillow to end up somewhere and Fon to lose balance. But it was soon solved, as Reborn grabbed him by the waist, making him sit astride on him. That made the Chinese's heart jump from its place. He wasn't expecting this. He knew he should be alert, expressly being with Reborn, but it was particularly because of that, being with Reborn… he didn't feel like he had to be vigilant.

He wanted to relax. He wanted to have the chance to enjoy… to stay with him without any kind of worry.

Reborn smiled, closed his eyes and yawned, his hands sliding down Fon's huge t-shirt. It wasn't Fon's, actually. It was Reborn's. And even for the Italian it was very big. It just made the Chinese look cuter, he thought. Caressing Fon's thighs as the Chinese blushed furiously, he smirked, half opening his eyes. He didn't need to see the Chinese's face to know his cheeks looked bright red.

"Why are you blushing now, Fon?"

Fon knew he shouldn't be flushing like this, especially after… what had happened last night. He still wasn't wearing any underwear… and… well, obviously Reborn was completely naked under him… plus he could… feel..

"R-Reborn!"

"Haha, sorry? It's your fault after all. You shouldn't blush… You should feel proud actually."

Shaking his head and sighing, trying to keep his cool and don't run away to hide his embarrassment, he stared at Reborn. The Italian knew pretty well Chinese traditions. He was very aware of the way they perceived things. Things like… this. Yet he was making him blush on purpose.

"Ah don't give me that look, Fon? It doesn't suit you…"

Reaching his hand for the Storm Arcobaleno's face, he caressed his cheek softly, looking into his eyes. They were beautiful and deep. He could get lost in them forever. They told him many things, things that probably Fon himself didn't know. But there they were, as if they wanted him to know, as if deep inside Fon wanted to tell him all his secrets.

"I-food will get cold, Reborn…"

"Food? I wasn't thinking of eating right now…"

"But –"

"Shh…"

Placing a finger on the Chinese's lips, he smiled, making him lay down, kissing his lips softly. He felt Fon's long, black hair brushing against his naked skin. It felt… sensual, very sensual. Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, he smirked.

"Don't you think this is better?"

"I cooked for you, Reborn," he said, giving him a stern look. "I prepared something special…"

"You are more special. Far more special…" he whispered, tangling his fingers with those long locks of silky hair.

Sighing, he couldn't help smiling, even laughing a little, allowing himself to completely lay over the Italian hitman, kissing his neck. Why was he like this? Why… did he have that virtue or whatever, to make him do as he pleased?

"You…"

"Me what, Fon?"

"Shut up… I won't cook for you again."

"Oh? But I don't think you cooked anything… right, Fon?" Reborn asked, running his fingers through ebony hair, covering both of them with the white satin sheet.

"Hng... you.. ng… a-always know everything… right?"


End file.
